In all environments, with the exception of a clean room, a sampling pipe network of an aspirated smoke detection system will experience accumulated particulate and contaminants, such as dust, in sampling holes of pipes in the network and inside of the pipes themselves. Such accumulated particulate and contaminants can restrict the flow of air within the pipes and eventually cause a low flow fault event in the aspirated smoke detection system.
Accordingly, it is known to activate a blowout device or a purge device in the sampling pipe network, for example, in harsh, dirty, or heavy particulate ridden environments, to perform a blowout action or a purge action that includes sending compressed air through one or more of the pipes in a direction that is opposite to the normal direction of airflow in the pipes. Such blowout devices or purge device performing such blowout actions or purge actions can effectively clear the pipes and any sampling holes therein of any accumulated particulate and contaminants. Indeed, purging the pipes of accumulated particulate and contaminants early and often can increase the effectiveness of the blowout device, the purge device, the blowout action, and the purge action because, over time, the accumulated particulate and contaminants can become attached to the pipes, most notably in humid environments, thereby making them more difficult to remove. Furthermore, purging the pipes of accumulated particulate and contaminants early and often can reduce or avoid low flow fault events.
However, problems can arise when the blowout device or the purge device is activated at regularly scheduled activation intervals, for example, daily, and performs the blowout action or the purge action when smoke is located in any of the pipes in the network. Indeed, if the blowout device or the purge device clears the pipes of any such smoke, the transport time of the smoke within the pipes can be delayed, and the aspirated smoke detection system can be delayed or inaccurate in detecting the smoke and transmitting signals indicative thereof.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.